Time For A Change
by DennisDaMenace
Summary: OC Story - '"Nick, I think that it's time the ED faced some changes. Almost all of the board agree, the ED is too low on staff, so I've roped in ten new staff members,"'- Troubles and trials are thrown at all the staff, will they pull together? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I own Aaron, Becca, Heather, Katie and Stephanie; all the rest either belong to you or the BBC. **

**A/N: I hope I've portrayed all the characters OK, but if I haven't or if you have any other info you've forgotten, then review or PM me. :)**

**A BIG thank-you to all the people who sent in their characters, thanks again for all the help, you've made my job a little easier. **

**Anyway, this chapter is where everyone is introduced, so will be in third person/narrative… the next few chapters will be in first person, Casualty characters and OCs. (**_Mads, Linda the two new paramedics and nurses on the show will not be used, as I can't find enough about them, and TBH I don't like them… I just think they're a little boring..._**)**

**Sooo, here's the first installment :) DDM x (**I'll tell you a little more about Heather at the bottom, I don't wanna ruin it for you**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Nick Jordan was sat in his office, as usual, he was on the phone.

"Henry, you can't do this!" he said into the handset, but Professor Williams on the other end of the line argued back.

"Nick, I think that it's time the ED faced some changes. Almost all of the board agree, the ED is too low on staff, so I've roped in ten new staff members,"

"TEN? What the hell do you think this is Henry?" Nick shouted.

"This may be a few too many at first, but I'm sure your staff will learn to share the space you have," Henry laughed.

"Henry! This is not a joke!" Nick sighed. "Fine, send them down this afternoon; I'll look forward to meeting them."

Nick bid Henry goodbye and placed the phone back onto the holder.

'_Great,' _Nick thought, taking a sip of his drink. He spat the coffee back out again, dumping the cup and the rest of its cold contents into the paper bin.

He stood up, brushed his coat down and walked out of his office, deciding to go on a hunt for a decent coffee machine.

* * *

><p>Adam was sitting at his desk, trying to tidy it up in fear of losing something again. He sifted through the rubbish in the paper bin, trying to recall where he'd put a folder. There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in," Adam said, and continued looking for the folder.

"Hey," said Kirsty who was at the door. "Nick said there's a whole staff meeting in the staffroom in..." she paused, looking at her watch, "-in about three minutes."

She looked at Adam, who was too busy fishing through his drawers to listen.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Kirsty asked, picking up a folder which was buried under several thick wodges of paper.

"Thank you!" Adam said, leaping to his feet and hugging her.

"Oof," said Kirsty, who was being squished by Adam's bear hug. "Gerroff!" she said, slapping his hands away, "Come on, we're gonna be the only ones who're not there in a minute!"

* * *

><p>She handed Adam the folder, allowed him to place it on the desk next to his computer, and then practically dragged him out of the office.<p>

Kirsty opened the staffroom door, and found almost the whole ED team waiting for herself and Adam.

"Sorry we're a little late," Adam apologised, looking directly at Nick, who shook off the apology.

"Doesn't matter, Zoe and Dylan are still in RESUS, so we'll just wait for them to finish up before I start," Nick told the rest of the team, who were either sitting or standing, squashed into the tiny room.

They all waited for about three minutes, and Zoe and Dylan appeared.

"So sorry we're late," Zoe panted, "This drunken man practically attacked me! Dylan however was too busy cleaning up the vomit to help..." she said, slapping Dylan on the chest and smiling.

"Well, let's get on with this then, we haven't all day," Nick interrupted. "Professor Williams, one of the many powers from above, has decided that we were too low staffed, so he roped in _ten_ temporary members of staff."

There were several gasps, whoops from Jay, and a cough from Big Mac, which failed to hide the fact that he said, "_Never gonna work!_"

"Anyway," said Nick, "I'm going to introduce you to your new colleagues, and after I'll give them a new tour. So, please give a warm ED welcome to all our new staff!" said Nick, and he started off the feeble round of applause from all the rest of the staff.

* * *

><p>There were four doctors, one of whom was a newly qualified consultant; two junior doctors; two staff nurses and two paramedics to add to the team. Alexia, Rebecca, Josie, Aaron, James and Katie went to meet their counterparts.<p>

"Hello," said Alexia, who wore her hair in a tight knot, and a grey two-piece dress suit. "I'm Lexi, and you are?" she asked Adam, who snapped out of his daydream to answer her.

"Hey, I'm Adam," he said, holding out his hand for each of the new doctors to shake.

"I'm Lenny, this is Zoe, Dylan and Ruth," the junior doctor said, doing the same as Adam; holding out his hand and shaking James'.

"I'm Becca and this is Josie, we're the new junior doctors," Rebecca said, introducing herself and her partner. Becca had green eyes, brown hair and wore the usual pair of green scrubs. Josie, Becca's fellow junior doctor, had dark brown hair, which was partially restrained by a white bobble at the back of her head. She had brown eyes, and was about 5'10".

"Hey, I'll try my best to avoid flirting with you, but I don't guarantee anything... I'm your fellow junior doctor," Lenny said, shaking the girls' hands and getting to know them better.

"Ha, I'd rather you not; Aaron's my boyfriend," Becca said, smiling as Aaron came up behind her and hugged her. Lenny's smile drooped slightly, and Josie sniggered under her breath.

"That's right, babe..." Aaron said, holding Becca's hand as he started talking to Dylan, Lenny and Adam. Becca and Josie started to get to know Zoe and Ruth.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Dixie were getting to know Stephanie and Melissa, their new colleagues.<p>

"So, what did you two do before this?" Jeff asked them, and Dixie slapped him on the back.

"Be polite!" she hissed, looking at the two paramedics and smiling apologetically. Melissa was thin, had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She'd tied her hair back in a green bobble, matching her hoodie. Stephanie had green eyes and red hair. Both her ears were pierced with simple gold studs, and when she held out her hand for Jeff and Dixie to shake, they could see a tattoo of an angel's wing on her wrist.

"Nothing much; I did a bit of part-time work at a garage, mending the cars and stuff, but nothing else," Stephanie told them, and Jeff and Dixie nodded in acknowledgement.

"And I just finished studying emergency medicine at university," Melissa said, and Jeff smiled.

"At least you get a good education nowadays," he laughed, and the three girls joined in. Jeff hoped that the next time that they decided to re-staff the department, that they'd give them more boys to even the side out a little...

* * *

><p>Kirsty, Mads and Jay were talking with Alana and Heather, the new nurses. Tess and Charlie, as the senior staff nurses, had to meet everyone, and learn their names... not that easy when your memory isn't as good as it used to be...<p>

Alana had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She was very slender, and wore a single locket around her neck, engraved with a rose. Alana had a blue watch on her wrist, and Jay tapped it reminding her to remove it before working.

Heather had short, spiky blond hair, which she jelled in place; and also had blue eyes, but her's were a cloudy, misty blue: the type you see over a pond or lake on a misty day. Heather also had four or five gel pens in her top pocket, along with a white watch.

"So what brings you two lovely ladies here?" Jay asked Alana and Heather.

"We were both working in the ICU upstairs, but they're moving; we accepted the offer Professor Williams made, and now we're here..." Alana told them, and Heather nodded in agreement, going over how 'JAY' looked in her head; sea green, red, yellow.

"Oh, you're Heather May, then? I thought I heard your name on a patient transfer," Kirsty said nodding as if recalling the event. Heather liked Kirsty's name too; a wave of dark colours – a fiery personality.

"Yeah, that's me," she said, smiling.

"I heard your name too, Alana," Mads said, and Heather decided that she must be a girly-girl, by the way her name tasted. "You must be quite high up; I've heard but not seen you."

"Yeah, I like the desk jobs; my job to sort everyone out – but you've got Tess for that – so I'm back on the front line again," Alana explained.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think that was enough time for everyone to get to know each other, so," Nick said, clapping to get everyone's attention. "Zoe – can you show Aaron, Katie, James and Alexia around please? Lenny with Becca and Josie? Jeff and Dixie are with Stephanie and Melissa, and Charlie if you can show Alana and Heather around the ropes please?"<p>

"Sure" the four tour guides mumbled, and they exited the room first.

"The rest of you, back to work!" Nick said, ushering the remaining staff out of the room before anyone could ask any questions or object to anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the next chapter is everyone settling in and all the staff's opinions on each other – will everything go to plan?**

**Heather, the new nurse, you may have noticed has a strange way of perceiving the world. She is a synesthete; meaning that her ****senses are interconnected – when one sense is stimulated, one or more respond at the same time. E.g. associating letters and numbers with colours, tasting words, seeing sounds.**

**When the story is told through her point of view, you can see through more detail how she works with her condition.**

**If you want any more on synesthesia, visit, The Synesthesia Battery (synesthete(dot)org) or the information pages on Mixed Signals ****(mixsig(dot)net****)****... Or even Wikipedia...**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking In

**Disclaimer: I own Aaron, Becca, Heather, Katie and Stephanie; all the rest either belong to you or the BBC. **

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if it's been a while, but I'm here now! This is the chapter that starts things off, so I'm gonna use all of mine and your OCs and then most of the cast, so this is gonna be a bit of a long one...**

_I've found someone who thinks it's funny to copy chapters of my story. I don't mind if people ask me before 'borrowing' storylines or plots, but stealing? I was outraged when I found out. I just want to see if anyone else has noticed, and I hope that nothing like this happens to anyone else..._

**Oh, and sorry for the Mads thing at the A/N last chapter, I meant all the new staff from series 26 onwards, as this was planned mid series 25... Sorry for any confusion...**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A day after all the new staff had arrived, Jeff and Dixie Collier led Melissa Stewart and Stephanie Jacobs around the ambulance depot. Dixie showed them their vehicle and Jeff handed them a walkie-talkie each and told them that their access number was 3-0-1-9. They were all a team now.

Melissa said that Stephanie could take the first shift driving, and they would alternate. They were both enjoying a cup of coffee with Jeff and Dixie when they had their first call.

"3-0-1-9 there is a two car pile-up on the dual carriage way, three casualties, two already stable, but another needs urgent transport to hospital. ETA five minutes, over." A woman's voice came through the walkie-talkie. Stephanie reached for her radio and replied,

"3-0-1-9 to Control, received and on our way, over," she smiled at Melissa, who followed her to the ambulance, and got in on the passenger side.

"Ready?" Steph asked her, and Melissa smiled in response. "Let's go."

Nurses, Heather May and Alana Thomas, were told that a major RTC was on its way in, three casualties, one two with minor injuries but one who had major, and had arrested at the scene.

The paramedics, Melissa and Stephanie, slammed through the ED doors, leading their way to RESUS, and informing the doctors of what had happened. Tess Bateman told them both to wait for the minor cases, as this patient needed urgent treatment, and there was no time for screw-ups.

Doctors, Aaron Llewellyn and James Walker, were waiting with them both, as Dr. Alexia Stewart and Dr. Katie Dennis were treating the arrestee.

Dixie and another paramedic pushed in a casualty while Jeff wheeled in another on a wheelchair. James and Alana went to cubicles with Jeff, listening to the patient's stats, and Aaron and Heather went with Dixie and the other paramedic into RESUS Bay 2.

"Okay, we have Daniel Brookes, 25, has a laceration to the head; probably superficial, his right tibia and fibula are shattered, GCS is 13 and he's been given 10 milligrams of morphine." Dixie explained to Aaron and Heather.

"Okay, can we spin him?" They swung the trolley around until it was facing forwards, and they shifted Mr. Brookes over to the bed.

"Ring me girlfriend, Chloe Adams, me mobile's in me right pocket," Daniel Brookes slurred at Heather, who fished around for the phone, producing two Vodka bottle caps in the process.

"Have you had a drink at all today, Mr. Brookes?" Heather asked, but was pointed at by an uncoordinated finger.

"Just phone me girlfriend would ya?" Daniel slurred again. Heather searched through the phone and found Daniel's girlfriend's number. She dialled it, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A woman asked.

"Hello, is that Chloe?" Heather asked, and she got a response of 'yes'. "This is Heather May from Holby City Emergency Department. I'm afraid your boyfriend, Daniel has been in an accident."

"Is he okay? Can you put him on?" she asked, rushing through her sentence wanting to speak to her boyfriend.

"I'm afraid we can't; he's drunk and has a slight head wound, but we don't know the full extent to his injuries until we run more tests. Do you want to leave a message?" Heather asked Chloe, trying to be as empathetic as she could.

"Just tell him I'm on my way down, I should be about fifteen minutes," Chloe told Heather, and the nurse agreed that she would tell Daniel.

"Look at this, Heather?" Aaron asked her, and she walked around the bed to look at the x-ray he was showing her. "The bones in his leg are completely shattered! That's gonna need a hell of a lot of surgery to get back together," he told her in a lowered voice, his Welsh accent more pronounced as he used a worried tone.

"I'll get one of the Orthopods to come down and have a look; there's a slim chance he could lose his leg," she said, again in a hushed voice making sure that Daniel could not hear.

"Wait, we need to let Mr Jordan to have a look, or a consultant," Aaron said, stopping Heather before she rung up Orthopaedics.

"Sure," she agreed, moving over to Daniel to tell him his girlfriend was on her way.

"I'll go find him." Aaron said, leaving RESUS 2 and trying to find his Clinical Lead.

Tess Bateman and Charlie Fairhead were talking on their break in the staffroom. "Katie and Alexia are really good; they dealt well under pressure and both worked well as a team, I'm impressed by the choices Nick made." Tess told Charlie, who nodded in response.

"The boys aren't that bad either, they worked with the nurses well and make great teammates, I'll have to check up with Jeff and Dixie after work and see how their new students are coming along." He stood up, holding his hand out for Tess to take, his arm cricking as he moved it, he sighed: he wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Do you want a coffee?" Charlie asked her as she walked over to her locker, fishing around for her purse, as she planned to go to the cafeteria and forge for a cheese and tomato sandwich, but she thought Charlie's question through.

"No thanks, I'm going to hunt for a sandwich, you coming?" she asked, and Charlie nodded, he could fancy a ham and cheese bap right now...

Josie Roberts was sorting through all the patient folders, making sure she got the piles perfectly and neatly aligned, before moving onto the next pile. Becca Davis walked around the corner, jumping onto the bench where Josie was working, almost jostling the neat pile.

"Cubicles 5, 7 and 9 have been discharged, 1 and 2 need x-rays and 3, 4, 6 and 8 need to be kept in for obs." Becca said, handing Josie the three folders of the patients who were already discharged.

"That was quick," Josie acknowledged. Becca went to pick up another folder, but her hand was slapped away by a possessive Josie Roberts.

"OW! What the hell Josie?" Becca asked her rubbing her hand where a red mark now formed. "No need to be so touchy!"

"Sorry, but that's the wrong pile," she explained, Becca was still waiting for an explanation. "Those are the ones you want," she said, pointing to another pile and Becca moved over to that one, making a show of picking up the second one down and messing up the pile, just to annoy Josie.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I slipped." Becca said, moving to call the next patient. "Hannah Reavey?"

Aaron caught up with the Clinical Lead as he exited his office. "Mr. Jordan?" he asked.

"Yes? What's wrong Dr. Llewellyn?" Nick asked the younger doctor.

"It's Daniel Brookes in RESUS 2, he has shattered both bones in his right leg, but we wanted to check with you before calling Orthopaedics. Will you come and have a look at the x-rays?" Aaron asked.

Nick nodded, and Aaron followed him through the doors of the bay. He walked over to Heather straight away, who was administering more pain relief through Daniel's drip. A woman suddenly burst through the doors, followed swiftly by a small child of about five.

"Danny! What happened?" the woman, who Heather and Aaron assumed was Chloe, asked.

"I was in a car crash, luv. The docs are tryin' ter fix me up," Daniel slurred, the effects of the alcohol at their worst, and Chloe reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. Daniel groaned slightly, another banging headache was beginning.

"Can't you give him some more pain relief? He's in agony!" she cried, approaching Heather, Nick and Aaron.

"We've already given him 10 of morphine," Heather began, but was cut off by a loud yell from Daniel.

"WELL GIVE ME MORE THEN! CAN'T YOU TELL I'M IN AGONY?"

"You can't give him any more..." Chloe began. "He's an ex-addict. I got him off it for a while, but the cold-turkey wasn't working, he catapulted back onto it... He's been clean for a year..."

"Well," Nick began, "that complicates things..."

"Dr. Dennis?" Noel asked the new doctor, and she turned to face him.

"You're Noel right? Yes... What's up?" she asked. He stared at her for a few moments, but handed her a brown envelope. She read the address on the envelope, and it must have been forwarded from her old hospital, as there was a forwarding address in the corner.

"Well, open it... it looks important!" Noel nudged her, but she shook her head. "You should read it out in the staff room, it's gotta be important," he drifted off.

"If it'll get you off my back..." she agreed.

"I'll ask Mr. Jordan to rally everyone up," he said, walking off to find the Clinical Lead himself.

Five minutes later, Noel had gathered up everyone who wasn't busy, which was practically the whole ED staff, considering that it was a Tuesday, and was one of the quietest days the ED had seen in a while...

"Read it out, Katie..." Noel whispered to her, and she used her thumb to rip open the top of the envelope.

Katie skimmed the letter quickly, her face drooping massively, but went to read it out.

_"Dear Miss Katie Dennis, it regrets me to tell you that your recent..."_ she began, but fell silent before running out to find a bathroom.

"Well, what happened there?" Noel asked, but Nick and Ruth shot daggers at him, running out to follow Katie.

"Katie, you in there?" Ruth asked into the ladies' bathrooms. She stepped in, cautiously, almost afraid of what she might find.

"Katie!" she cried, as she saw the younger doctor over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. "Are you alright?" she asked her, "NICK!"

The Clinical Lead rushed into the bathroom, and dropped to his knees beside Ruth. "Katie, I need to ask, but it the letter off a Professor David Hughes by any chance?" he asked. Ruth seemed to not understand at all what was happening.

"Yes... It's come back..." Katie began, beginning to sob.

"What has?" Ruth asked, placing her hand on the other doctor's shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of affection. Katie said nothing, just held out the letter and the envelope it came in.

"God, I'm so sorry!" She pulled Katie to her and held her close.

"My cancer's come back..." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that! God, I got goose bumps writing that last part! I should update all my fics over the half term, but I'm not giving any promises, as I have rehearsals again both weeks, so…**

**I have a few questions for the OC creators;**

**1) ****How will they react to Katie's news?**

**2) ****Which OCs are your characters likely to become friends with?**

**3) ****If they went on a shout with the paramedics, which two would they go with, Jeff and Dixie or Steph and Melissa?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**DDM x**


	3. Chapter 3: Procedure

**Disclaimer**: SEE CHAPTER 1.

**A/N**: So sorry guys, really. GCSEs got in the way and everything just spiralled from there. My head wasn't in a good place this year, so one excuse...

This chapter focuses on Stephanie, Lexi and Katie's stories. There's a little bad language in the flashbacks, and also there is a girl/girl pairing - it's nothing full on, but I would advise you to read it for background.

Whoever's OC I haven't gotten round to will be in the next few chapters, I promise.

**Abbreviations/Terms:****  
>AAC<strong> (or **AC**) - Army Air Corps. (Air Corps)  
><strong>RMO<strong> - Regimental Medical Officer.  
><strong>Apache<strong> - an attack helicopter.  
><strong>Chinook<strong> - a mobile hospital.  
><strong>AFC<strong> - Army Foundation College.  
><strong>AACentre<strong> - Army Aviation Centre.  
><strong>VHR <strong>- Very High Readiness.

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It had been a week since the new ED staff arrived, and Stephanie Jacobs and Dixie were out on a shift together - which unfortunately left Melissa Stewart at the mercy of Jeff. Steph had offered to swap as she would have liked to get to know her male colleague a little more, but Melissa had insisted even though Stephanie could sense a hint of regret in Mel's tone. Oh well, let the British be British.

After settling the partner issue, Dixie and Steph had received a call out, and were in the ambulance and on the way to the location within a matter of minutes. After about five minutes, they arrived at what looked like a gym, or a very large hall. Steph grabbed a rucksack from the back of the ambulance and Dixie followed suit.

There were no signs outside the derelict building, and both women began looking around to see where the call could have possibly come from_._ Stephanie saw that a door was partly open; there had obviously been someone there within the last hour or so.

"Hello?" Dixie shouted into the building, "Ambulance service!" Steph notice an open door and tapped Dixie on the arm and signalled her to follow. A woman dressed in military gear came rushing to meet them.

"He's in here, we were giving them a refresher course, but this one was a little eager."

She showed the way, and they found the casualty on the floor, holding several blood-soaked pads to his upper right leg. "His name's Carrington. David Carrington aged 24. The idiot shot himself in the leg."

"What did you say your name was?" Dixie asked the unnamed woman, slightly shocked about the nature of the sustained injury.

"Squadron Sergeant Major Joanne Andrews." She looked at Stephanie like she'd seen her before. "I've seen you before." Joanne paused, "Yes! Major Stephanie Jacobs, 3rd AAC 06-07 and then RMO 08-09. How are you Major?"

"Good thank you ma'am." Stephanie had slipped back into old habits, and was standing at ease - her arms folded behind her back and legs slightly apart. It was almost as if she was back at Camp Bastion. **_And then she was: _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Camp Bastion, Afghanistan - December 2007.<em>**

**_Both girls sat down around a table in the Camp Bastion canteen. Both dressed in uniform, brown t-shirts and camouflage trousers. One girl had shoulder length red hair, which was tied neatly into a bobble, and the other had very short brown hair._**

**_ The redhead stared in disgust at the slop the army called food that happened to be on her plate. _**

**_"Ah, rule one of the army," the brunette began._**

**_"And what's that?" Steph, the redhead, asked._**

**_"Don't join the army if you're after good food." Jamie smiled._**

**_"Suppose you're right there. And tomato pasta bake again?" the red head grumbled._**

**_"Ah, nope. _**Spicy**_ tomato pasta bake. Slight difference. Although, I've yet to work it out..." _**

**_"Ha. So..." Steph smiled, but spotted someone approaching, nudged Jamie, "Shit, it's Andrews..." and stood herself, dragging Jamie up with her._**

**_"Ah, Captain Jacobs and Second Lieutenant Archer," Sergeant Major Joanne Andrews addressed the girls, who saluted their superior. "I need you both on VHR tomorrow by 0500 hours tomorrow for up to five days; two unlucky sods have gone down with Bastion Belly. We need you as replacements. That is all," Sergeant Major Andrews dismissed the women, and about turned, leaving them once again._**

**_"Yes, ma'am," they both chorused, as the elder woman marched away. _**

**_Sitting back down, Steph asked: "We both go on VHR tomorrow, don't we?"_**

**_"Never," Jamie sarcastically cut in. "Yes, a whole five days of being constantly on edge as if someone's gonna spot us. And shitty food..."_**

**_"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. There are two Apaches remember?"_**

**_"Oh, and what are you implying?" Jamie smirked. "That we hide in the cockpit hoping no one will spot us? No pun intended."_**

**_"Haha, you dirty minded bastard. Anyway, best eat this slop while it's still warm. It's no more appetising when cold."_**

**_"Sure."_**

**_And then she snapped back to reality._**

* * *

><p>Dixie was staring at Stephanie, unaware that her younger colleague had, figuratively, just travelled back in time and halfway across the world. "You said you worked at a garage! Why did you lie?" Steph snapped out of the formal stance, and the flashback, and addressed Dixie.<p>

"I didn't exactly lie. Not if you count occasional helicopter maintenance sessions as lying... come on, we've got a patient to see." She moved over to crouch down next to him. "Okay, so on a scale of one to ten how bad does this hurt?" she asked him.

"Eleven!" David hissed, and Dixie crouched down the opposite side of him.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll give you some pain relief soon."

"Thank you," David said.

"Here you go Dave, you might start feeling a little weird soon, but that's just the morphine. So, how come you're going back?" Steph asked him. David looked at her for a brief second, and a flash of familiarity crossed his face.

"Steph? God it's been what... two years?" David asked Steph.

She nodded, saying: "Yeah, and don't even try to convince me to go back to Afghanistan with you... You know why I left..." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Okay, but I've missed you," he smiled.

"Hey, I've missed you too mate," she laughed. "So, why do they want you back then?"

"One of the pilots for the Apache crew dropped out. I volunteered to back. I was gonna be deployed to Iraq but... I'd rather go somewhere I know: like if I'm in danger of being shot down, I'd rather die on familiar ground, you know..."

"Sure, Dave." Steps agreed, understanding his logic. "Sometimes I miss it, you know? The adrenalin rush of getting to the Apache or the Chinook and then feeling you're doing something for the guys on the ground, you know? But, I just couldn't go back there..." Steph told him, and he nodded.

"I know."

"I just wish I could have done more, but no amount of training could have prepared me for that." Steph explained.

"Come on, I've got the bleed under control, so we can get him in," Dixie said, interrupting.

"OK," Steph said, standing up and moving the gurney over to David a little more. "Give me your hand, Davey."

"Alright" he said, and he stood up, wincing slightly, but then managed to hop onto the bed.

"Let's go," Dixie said, and started to wheel the gurney out of the door with Steph and Joanne followed them out.

* * *

><p>Lexi Stewart was in a bad mood. She slammed the folders she was holding onto the nurses' station desk, Jay Faldren's head snapping up at the sound.<p>

"Alright, so, who pissed in your cornflakes?" Jay yawned.

"No one, Jay." She snapped, but her mood changed as she saw the bags under Jay's eyes. "Out on the pull again?" Lexi smiled as she watched Jay nod. "Any luck?"

"I got a date at 5 tonight, but not sure I can make it." Jay looked at Lexi's puzzled face and explained, "My Nan's ill again."

"Why don't you hire a carer for her? It's the kindest thing to do if you insist on keeping her out of a home," Lexi said.

"She'll hate me."

"Ah." Lexi looked at her wristwatch, and sighed. She took a hairband off her wrist and tied her hair into a tight knot with it.

"Nice tattoo." Jay said, indicating the now revealed tattoo of a red lotus flower on the back of her neck.

"Thanks, and," on a more serious note, "take some paracetamol and get back to work, Staff Nurse Faldren," Lexi smiled and walked away in a slightly better mood than she was five minutes spotted Tess as she walked past cubicles.

"Staff Nurse Bateman, can you give me a hand here?" Lexi asked the older nurse, who swiftly followed her to the bed.

"I need you to be my left arm for a moment." Lexi told Tess, who looked confused. "Reduced movement and muscle strength, due to a horse riding accident. It's been okay recently, but it keeps cramping up. I just need you to help me suture a gash on a patient's leg." She explained.

"Oh, alright. I could do that, though. Why don't you take a break?" Tess asked the younger consultant. "You look like you could use a break."

"Okay. Alright, but fetch me as soon as you're done and I'll finish up there."

"Okay, but go and get a coffee, take a break, Lexi," Tess said.

"Yes, mother," Lexi smiled. She walked away from cubicles and made her way back to the staffroom.

She made her way to the kitchen and pulled a clean-ish mug off the rack. She refilled the kettle, even though there was plenty water in there to start, and turned it on, praying there was coffee in a cupboard somewhere as she was in real need of some form of caffeine.

* * *

><p>"So, where is everyone?" Dixie asked Joanne, as she and Stephanie tried to get the double door open.<p>

"On a break. Not many of them wanted to hang around. I thought I'd clear them out so you could get easier access." Joanne explained. "They're going back to Afghanistan in two weeks. This is a pre-deployment base. Out back is a reconstruction of a base, and we've got people who reconstruct a scenario, it's to see if they remember what to do."

"Yeah, and then they are sent back out there with a pat on the back and a slim chance of returning." Steph commented. "And not all of them do come back alive though, do they? Some get killed, it's inevitable."

"Yes, but if it means that there will be no more threat from the Taliban, then that's a risk myself and others will take." David interjected.

"I'm sorry, Davey. I just..." Steph sighed. "Survivor's guilt."

They finally got the door open, and Dixie and Steph put David in the back of the ambulance. Joanne said that she was going to get back to work.

"I've got to make sure everyone else is in order. I wish you all the best Carrington."

"Thanks ma'am."

"It was good to see you again, Major. Good luck in your new job."

"Thank you ma'am. Same to you too, and good luck sending the rabble off." Steph saluted her old colleague, who nodded in return.

"Right, you driving, Steph?" Dixie asked. Steph nodded. "Thanks, Joanne."

"It's fine. I'll phone up the hospital later. At about 1500 hours, see how you are."

Dixie nodded to Joanne, and shut the door. "Alright, Steph."

"Okay." Steph started up the engine, and drove back to the hospital. Steph drove silently back to the ED, the only sound being Dixie talking to David to try to keep him in the same state of consciousness as her. When they reached the entrance, they unloaded David, and took him into the hospital.

"Hello, Adam, this is David Carrington, 24; he's got a gunshot wound to the upper right leg. He's lost quite a bit of blood, but we've managed to get it under control. BP a little low, and GCS 12 throughout." Dixie said, as they handed David over to Adam and Kirsty in RESUS.

Steph manoeuvred the trolley to bay 2 and addressed the team in RESUS, "On my count please, one, two, three," and they all lifted David onto the bed. "Thanks, guys." Steph said to the team, as her and Dixie headed out of RESUS.

"See you later, Davey," Steph said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, drowsily.

"And make sure you look after him, Dr. Trueman." Steph said.

"'Course we will, that's our job." He shot back.

"Come on, you. I want to talk." Dixie said to Steph, and they headed back to the ambulance bay. Dixie held open a door for Steph as they walked into the break room.

* * *

><p>"Enter," Nick Jordan said to whoever was knocking on his door. Katie Dennis stepped through the door, and Nick beckoned for her to sit down.<p>

"Miss Dennis, I need to talk to you about your condition."

"Okay." Katie wrung her hands, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Your previous oncologist got Professor Hughes to phone me the day before you got that letter. Do you have it with you now?" Nick asked her, and she nodded and pulled the envelope from her bag.

"My old doctor told me that because I was moving I should find a new doctor and have another scan so that they could see what was going on now."

"Well, Professor Hughes is a brilliant doctor. You are lucky to have him. And now that the cancer has been spotted, we can start you on the right treatment courses."

"But what's the point?" Katie asked Nick.

"What do you mean? You have the treatment, and then you should be back to almost normal."

"Mr Jordan," Katie began.

"Nick," he interrupted.

"_Nick_," she said again, "didn't he tell you?"

"What? He's told me about the cancer," Nick was really confused.

"My cancer's terminal; secondary terminal breast cancer. I need to have another scan soon and see if it has spread to elsewhere."

"What?" Nick was gobsmacked. "Terminal?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Miss Dennis-"

"Katie, Kate or Kay. Take your pick," she said.

"_Katie_, you need to see him. I'll arrange for cover for you, but go as soon as possible."

"I don't know where he'll be."

"The Clifton ward; oncology, 7th floor." Nick smiled.

"I'll go and see him this afternoon. Get it over with."

"I'll arrange cover for you. I can get another of the newbies to come in. Probably Dr Llewellyn or Dr Walker."

Katie stood up, and Nick swiftly followed. He moved to his door, which he opened and let her through. "Thank you, Nick." She said.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>"Do you want a drink?" Steph asked Dixie, who shook her head in response.<p>

"No, ta."

Steph walked over to the worktop, and flicked the kettle on. She leant against the worktop as Dixie stared at her from her seat on the sofa. "What time is it?"

"Five to six. We won't get called out again now."

"Okay."

"You gonna tell me what that was about earlier? With David Carrington?"

Steph thought for a moment and then turned her back to Dixie as the kettle finished boiling. "Nope."

"Come on, you can't expect me to have seen that today, and not dig for answers or explanations. Tell me why you didn't go back to Afghanistan at least?"

"No! I buried my past a long time ago, and I don't want to dig it up again to have it resurface."

"Why?" Dixie pried.

"It doesn't matter, okay!?" Steph yelled. "I don't want to talk about it and that's final!"

"Okay, alright!" Dixie said, standing up to walk over to Steph with her arms raised as a peace offering. "Have you seen anyone about what happened there?"

"'Course. I was deported back over here at the nearest opportunity, which turned out to be a week later, when I was actually meant to leave. I was sent for counselling, therapy, and I very nearly had a breakdown. So, yeah. It's safe to say, it hit me pretty bad. I started getting more reckless. You know, I even started free running. Jesus... it shit me up pretty bad."

"I'm sorry, Steph." Dixie said, putting her hand on Steph's shoulder.

"I just wish there was something I could have done. We were on a mission and she-"

"So, mystery person's a she? I didn't know you swung that way." Dixie interrupted. "And isn't it against protocol or something to have a relationship with a fellow soldier or officer?"

"Something like that, yeah." Steph smiled sadly. "We went to the AFC in 2000, we got together there. Then we went onto the AA Centre for five years. And then out to Afghan together in 2006-07, and then back again 2008-09, where I was an RMO, who basically goes out in a Chinook - a sort of mobile hospital - and assesses any casualties and takes them back to Bastion hospital.

"She would have been in the helicopter that defended us on the ground, an Apache, as you heard from Dave earlier."

"So you had a long-term relationship with a fellow soldier in the army for over eight years, and no one found out?" Dixie asked.

"We were very good at keeping things quiet," Steph smirked at the double meaning.

"Oh, God..." Dixie cringed. "I don't wanna know. So," she added after a pause. "What happened?"

Steph stiffened, remembering about not wanting to disclose any personal information to colleagues, other than the basic necessities. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"So, something did happen then?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"Well you could explain the tattoo on your right wrist? Or the fact that you still wear your dog tags, even though you don't need to wear them?"

"How about no?" Steph said. "Anyway, how did you notice them?"

"When you moved your hair, I noticed the chain, and I pieced together the puzzle. Wasn't really that hard to be honest," Dixie admitted.

"Good work, Sherlock. And I wear them to remind me of what happened and that the army will always be a part of my life." Steph and Dixie leant back against the worktop, and Steph sipped her coffee. "She was twenty-five, Dixie. Twenty-five years old when she was shot down."

"So how old are you?" Dixie asked.

"Same age. A week older than her."

"So, your girlfriend; partner; lover; better half..."

"Partner." Steph snapped.

"What was she like?" Dixie asked. Steph sighed.

"She was beautiful, Dix." Steph admitted. "Honestly, I really did love her. She was going to give me this just before we went home, apparently. She had this in one of her drawers, accompanied by a letter from the grave..." Steph sniffed, and pulled her dog tags from under her shirt.

A plain gold band was threaded onto the chain. She let Dixie have a closer look at the ring, and under the light the older paramedic could see an imprint on the inside.

"What does it say?" Dixie asked, struggling to read the small writing.

"'I am your guardian angel.'" **_She was back there again. _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Camp Bastion, Afghanistan - September 19th 2009<em>**

**_"Jamie," Steph giggled. "Jamie, we're meant to be asleep."_**

**_"I don't give one." Jamie nuzzled her nose into her lover's neck. "I'm on VHR tomorrow for a week. I want as much time with you as I can get."_**

**_"I know, I'll miss you too." Steph said into Jamie's short, brown hair._**

**_"Why did you have to become an RMO? Why couldn't you just stay in the AC?" Jamie whined._**

**_"I wanted to be a paramedic, or be in the army when I was younger. I had a fascination for flying though, so I did that first, and then decided to change last year. This is a dream job for me, even though I'm not a doctor." Steph shrugged._**

**_"I know, I just miss being in the Apache with you, Major Jacobs."_**

**_"I miss is too, Captain Archer."_**

**_"You know, I felt so much better when you were up there with me. Me in the front, and you having my back. I don't feel as safe with you down there," Jamie admitted._**

**_"And I'm guilty that you feel that way." Steph looked into her partner's eyes. "But this is who I am. And you're watching over me from up there anyway."_**

**_"'Course. But the Chinook's a bigger target than the Apache. I get scared shitless every time I hear you're on a mission."_**

**_"But you're always looking after me up there anyway."_**

**_"Suppose so. Gonna miss you though, Steph, I really am."_**

**_"I'll miss you too, Archer."_**

**_ "You know I love you, right?"_**

**_"Of course. And I love you too,"_**

**_"What would you do if I maybe didn't come back one time?"_**

**_"Don't talk like that!" Steph snapped. _**

**_"You know: if I do die..." Jamie paused. "Look at me, Steph," she took her girlfriend's chin in her hand and made her look at her. "In my drawer in my quarters, there's a letter. You know what to do with it."_**

**_"I don't want to talk about this right now."_**

**_"What would you want me to do?" Jamie quizzed Steph after a bout of silence._**

**_"I dunno. Get a tattoo maybe?" the red head suggested._**

**_"Of what, and where?"_**

**_"Of an angel's wing and on your right wrist." Steph said, grasping Jamie's wrist in her hand._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because then I'd be guiding you through each day, and watching over you."_**

**_"Wow."_**

**_"What?" Steph laughed at her partner's face._**

**_"I didn't know you could be soppy." Jamie laughed._**

**_"Watch it, you." Steph playfully punched Jamie's chest. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm on VHR, and that means hardly any sleep for a week. I don't even know who you're partnered with."_**

**_"Yeah, well I hardly know anyone on the med team, do I?" Jamie said._**

**_"Sorry... I think I've been partnered up with an actual doctor, Captain Sam Nicholls, or someone. She's come from back home and I've gotta show her the ropes apparently. Some of the guys say she's fit."_**

**_"Ahem, and who's girlfriend are you?"_**

**_"Sorry, and don't get jealous. I've only eyes for you, and you know that."_**

**_"Well. Good."_**

**_"I'll see you in the morning, Jamie. I'm knackered. Love you."_**

**_"Love you too," she said, kissing Steph before she closed her eyes herself._**

* * *

><p>"Steph, you okay?" Dixie asked her, once she was mentally back in Holby.<p>

"Yeah," she said, wiping her eyes quickly. "Just memories."

"Okay. Look, I'll leave you to it, alright. Just, do me a favour,"

"What?"

"Don't bottle it up. And don't blame yourself for whatever went on."

"It's easier said than done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I think that went well. Again, apologies for being so late, and this being mainly focussed on some of my characters, but I need to get their stories kicked off, and interject some of yours later.

I have the next 8 chapters planned, and will get a move on writing them later this week.

Please review, and if you want to tell me something about your character I might need to know, please feel free to drop me a PM.

**P.S. I am not accepting any more characters. Those submitted after chapter 2 will not be included, sorry.**

**DDM xx**


End file.
